set the world on fire
by mariathemunster
Summary: sam gets tired of seeing nerda pushed around,especially danny so she sets up a meeting wiht every kid that gets pushed around.


hello this is another sonfic to set the world on fire by Black Veil Brides litsen to them when you have a chance because most of my songfic are there songs soo yeah R&R and enjoy -

i dont own dp i wish i did *looks around for deserai*dang it

i dont own bvb either

sam and tucker were trying to get danny out of a locker that dash pushed him into agian danny could use his ghost powers to get out but there was a crowd of people surrounding the locker laughing at him so he decided himiluation is better then being discovered.

sam-HOLD ON DANNY WE'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE

tucker-YEAH DANNY DONT MOVE

danny-o yes cause I was going to get frozen yogurt for us oh weait IM IN A LOCKER!

tucker-o yeah

sam-wait and there we go

they help danny get out of the locker as scrawny as he was he didnt fit into a steched until some bones cracked

danny-aww much better

?-NO DASH PLEASE

sam looked to the side of were the screams of help were comeing from and it was mikey getting shoved into his locker by the one an only dash and on the other side another nerd was getting shoved into a locker by kwan..

sam-*grumbles*stupid a listers stupid bullying

and walked away she needed revenge and there was only one person who she could go to for advice someone whos been in the bullying situation more then once..pointdexter

she waited in the girls bathroom till the bell waited awhile until the coast was clear and shecame out .she approached locker 7 24..bullys it said she opened it and there was pointdexter mad as hell

sam-i know they've gotten rougher and they bully more often dannys gotten thrown in his locker 7 time and has had 9 wedgies and has been ridiculed 21 times and its barley NOON

pointdexter-i know sam it sucks i can only help the poor nerds that walk on this side or close to my locker not anywere else and that dash ooooo i cant belive I thought HE was a victim

sam-I know...ugh what can WE DO

pointdexter-haha WE I cant do anything YOU can

sam-?  
>pointdexter-have a rally only for nerds geeks and anyone who gets pushed around<p>

sam-aTHATS PERFECT

pointdexter-I know but if only I could get out of here and help you

sam-I think you can

pointdexter-?  
>sam-i'll be back<p>

_  
>danny-why sam?<p>

sam-just cause danny

danny-but hes THE BOX GHOST

sam-thats why I want him

danny-BUT WHY

sam-i cant tell you

danny-sam...

sam-please danny please wiht everything sweet on top

danny-HEY..not everytghing sweet...

sam-*gives puppy eyes*

danny-fine I'll go get him and put him in ecto handcuffs so he wont escape

sam-YAY you wont regret it dany

danny-i regret it thoughtout the whole way i was dragging him hear he was like "I AM THE BOX GHOST YOU CANNOT HOLD ME BT THESE CIRCULAR CHAINS"

sam-hahaha i know hes still ranting just give him to me

danny-alright

sam-pointdexter?

pointdexter-sam?

sam-told you i'd come with a plan

pointdexter-alright

sam-hey box ghost you should touch that mirror

box-WHY!...seriously why?

sam-cuz-cuz- it was saying that you would be afriad to do it

boc-NO REFLECTING ITEM SAYD THE BOX GHOST IS AFRAID OF IT! *touches mirror*

pointdexter-*concentraits*...

pointdexter-DANG IT it only worked with danny because he was a halfa

sam- dang it!

pointdexter sorry samantha but its just you now

sam-i think I got an idea

box ghost-I AM THE

sam-SHUT UP!

box ghost-okay...

sam walked up to mikey and whispered into his eye

sam-tell everyone whos gotton pushed around or bullyed to meet me in the cafateria at 5

mikey nodded and ran off

sam-:)

the cafateria was full of nerds geeks below average people including danny tucker and valerie

sam-hey guys

danny-sam whats going on

tucker-yeah sam oh and im not a geek by the way so why am i here

sam-*points the the pda in tuckers hand*

tucker-YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS

sam-*smirks

tucker-touche sam

valerie-hey guys

sam-hey...

valerie-why am i here

sam-*sigh* you were kicked out of the a-listers and now they treat you like trash and its not fair

danny-wait so is this about

sam-shh evryones here

sam stood up with a microphone in her hand

sam-WHOS TIRED OF GETTING BULLIED

crowd-WE ARE

sam-dont you think its our time to fight back

crowd-YEAH!

Sam-here a song I wrote to help us get in the mood

{bold=lyrics ()=crowd/geeks/nerds}

sam-**saints born together to fight against their holy fables the streets are where we pray hymns for the lonely, wretched and forgotten the feeling in our hearts wont ever fade away we stand** **tall** (united) **watch them fall **(**divided**) **break the chains and now we'll show them all **(**fight**)  
><strong>fight for all you know<br>when your backs against the wall  
>stand against the liars<br>stronger than before  
>when your life becomes a war<br>set the world on fire**

**sing out united against the ones you left in hatred  
>our message of today<br>like children crying when all they knew was dying  
>and we will raise our flags up<br>its time for them to pay**

**we stand tall** (**united**)  
><strong>watch them fall <strong>(**divided**)**  
>break the chains and now we'll show them all<strong> (**fight)******

**fight for all you know  
>when your backs against the wall<br>stand against the liars  
>stronger than before<br>when your life becomes a war  
>set the world on fire<strong>

**woahh ohhh  
>so sing it loud you hold the key<br>we're the rebels and we're free  
>woahh ohhh<br>it's time to burn all that you see  
>now the world belongs to me<strong>

**fight for all you know  
>when your backs against the wall<br>stand against the liars  
>stronger than before<br>when your life becomes a war  
>set the world on fire<strong>

**proud in all you are  
>showing every scar<br>as your badge of honor  
>when you can't take anymore<br>of what they're living for  
>set the world on fire<strong>

everyone cheered her on every one byt he end they wear actually showing there scars to eacher

mikey-dash gave me this bruse while shoving me in a locker

lylol-kwan hit me and i got this bruse

danny wen ton stange and said(not sang) one extra thing

danny/sam-WE STAND TALL

everyone/inculding val and tuck-UNITED

d/s-WATCH THEM FALL

everyone-DIVIDED

d/s-BREAK THE CHAINS AND NOW WE'LL SHOW THEM ALL

everyone-FIGHT

dash tried stuffing mikey into his locker but miket got out a taser he took from his mom and tazed him

miket-not anymore

same thing with kwan and any other bully...

danny-wow sam 2 things

sam-what

for that i actually finally stood up for myself instead of just becomeing the bully adn so did everyone else and a great singer sammie

sam-*blushes*thanks danny

danny-grabbs her face adn kisses her cheek

sam-grabbs his face and kisses his lips

niether wanting to pull away the kiss lasted awhile until they needed to breath

danny-i love you sam i always had

sam-me too danny

sam-danny did you know the reason why i did all this was because of you

danny-huh

sam-i was tired of seeing you get bullyed i love you and i dont want to see you get hurt

danny-*kisses sam* why did you need the boxghost

sam-errr...*kisses him*

danny-...

sam-still wanna kno

danny-no i just want another kiss

sam-i thought so *kisses him with pasion*

*click* *flash*

they stopped and saw tucker witha piture forming in his hand . a picture of them kissing .

tucker-no this is perfect for the yearbook

sam-TUCKER

tucker-o no i forgot about samzilla

danny-TUCKER

tucker-and dannyzilla

tucker runs off with both sam and danny running after


End file.
